


That Green Ugly Monster Called Jealously

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Mine [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: "Don't you fucking dare tell Joshua how you feel," Jeonghan snarled. "What, not feeling confident?" Seungcheol shot back, face straight. "Are you challenging me?" Baring his teeth at Seungcheol. If it was a fight he wanted, Jeonghan would give him one. "Nervous aren't we?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the kdrama Jealousy Incarnate, from the episode 11 preview they showed in episode 10. The summary is more not less a translation of the two main male leads verbal spat with each other. That's what inspired me so I thought I'd borrow it. It isn't mine, the translation or the orginal lines. Mine's just a paraphrase.
> 
> And I just want to see them fighting over Joshua for once and not Joshua fighting with Scoops over Jeonghan. So over that damn trope. Over. It.
> 
> Still ABO but the ABO is a pretty small plot device this time around.

Joshua laughed at them. Dancing out of Jeonghan’s grabbing hands. “You guys are so ridiculous.” He smiled at them. “They weren't chatting us up,” he turned to Seungkwan, “right Seungkwan?”

Seungkwan shook his head, not wanting to get into the middle of what was the notorious jealously that Jeonghan was known for and the overprotectiveness that Seungcheol showed over his omega best friend. “Not me hyung. They were definitely chatting you up. Which you didn't notice.”

Vernon snorted. Typical of Joshua not to notice. Well he noticed when he was being looked at in a sexual way but actual flirting that wasn't blatant or sexual flew over his head. Which was weird but he guessed. He couldn't say much either since he also didn't get flirting.

Letting out a noise of triumph, Jeonghan caught Joshua in his arms. “See babe. Seungkwan said you were being chatted up. So me being angry is totally justified.”

“You're always possessive hyung. How is it new or justified?” Mingyu said laughing, stuffing his face with a spoonful of yogurt.

“It's justified because Jeonghan is protecting his omega,” Seungcheol said.

“Not yet,” Joshua protested. He squirmed in Jeonghan's hold as he kept giving him kisses. Jeonghan was being sweet but he was also trying to show everyone his claim. “Our parents are meeting this weekend and if it goes well it'll be official.” Sighing he gave in, letting Jeonghan kiss him on his neck.

“Ooh parental meeting. That makes it super serious,” Jun said, whistling.

“Well they've been dating for three years now?” Wonwoo said.

“Yea. Three years next month,” Seungcheol answered. He'd been told before hand from Jeonghan that he was going to ask Joshua to be his.

“Trying to make it official before you leave for college?” Jihoon questioned.

“Nah trying to make it official so we can move out and live together.” Jeonghan stopped his assault on Joshua. Wrapping his arms around Joshua's waist he said, “Joshua wants to go overseas and I won't be letting him go without me. This way it's official and I can literally beat anyone who tries anything.”

Joshua face palmed. “Please tone down the violent tendencies. You're so calm normally.”

“He’s never calm when it comes to you.” Seungcheol said dryly.

“You're one to talk hyung,” Soonyoung said in between licks of his ice cream. “You're pretty protective of Shua hyung too.”

“Best friends Soonyoung. Best friends.”

They all laughed as they continued walking home.

Best friends. Yea best friends. The best friend he was in love with. He'd beat himself up if he could. It was a dumb thing. Falling in love with your best friend who loved your other best friend and now it seemed they were making it official. Fuck it all. A stupid move on Seungcheol’s part and now his heart was paying for it.

* * *

Seungcheol sat on his bed, head in his hands.

Sighing Jihoon said, “Let me get this straight. You,” pointing to Seungcheol, “are in love with Joshua hyung.”

He nodded.

“But Joshua hyung is dating and in love with Jeonghan hyung who is equally if not more in love with him.”

Again Seungcheol nodded.

“And what did you want to do?” He paused, massaging the side of his temples. “What am I saying? Their parents are meeting. Most likely Joshua's parents will say yes and Joshua will officially be off the market.”

Jihoon asked, “Why are you even telling me hyung?”

Pulling his hands away, Seungcheol said quietly, “You know how to keep a secret. And hearing them confirm their plans set me off.” He pulled at his hair roughly, “I'm jealous. I want Joshua. I want to be Jeonghan's position. I want him to be mine.”

Snapping at him, “Then why didn't you ask out Joshua in the first place? You could've had him if you had the balls to do it first.”

“I wasn't in love with him then. Jeonghan and Joshua were closer than me and Shua. Once they started dating Jeonghan brought him over more often and that's how I fell.” Seungcheol flopped back onto his bed, thrashing about childishly.

“That's so fucking dumb. You mean to tell you fell in love after they started dating? You fucking idiot.”

Seungcheol moaned in despair. “I know. I freaking know but I couldn't help it. And now they're taking the next step and I can't help but want to confess.”

Jihoon looked at him like he grew a second head. “No. Are you nuts? Do you want to mess with your best friends? Do you want to mess with the group dynamic like that? You want to be seen as the fucking asshole? Can you even steal Joshua away from Jeonghan?” Jihoon shook his head. “Clearly you're not thinking. What do you think confessing will get you? Huh?” He snapped his fingers and Seungcheol, “Do you think Joshua will change his mind and just like fall into your arms like magic? You think he’ll leave Jeonghan for you, after all this time. Assuming he even likes you as more than friends.”

“I just can't take it anymore. And yes Jihoon I would be ok as being seen as the asshole. If it got me Joshua I would break the two of them apart and ruin the group, as long as I had him.” Seungcheol said this all rather desperately.

He had to sit through two years of harboring the worst sort of crush on Joshua and watching the two of them be all loving practically every day. It was like an arrow to his heart each and every time. He didn’t even know how he managed to keep it under wraps for so long. Seungcheol would, he fucking would be willing to fuck everything up if he knew he had a chance with Joshua. Shit, what kind of friend was he?

“That’s several kinds of fucked up Seungcheol. Several kinds.”

Sighing Seungcheol said softly, “I know.”

* * *

The two continued their conversation not knowing that Jeonghan dropped by to talk to Seungcheol about his excitement over this weekend. The fact that the door was slightly open was, well he wasn’t sure if it was a good coincidence or not. But he overheard how Cheol harbored feelings for Joshua, _his_ omega, well soon to be his officially. Unofficially, Joshua had been Jeonghan’s the moment he smiled at him in that toe curling way that made the butterflies jump in his stomach.

He took a good year to gather the courage to ask him out. Of course, Jeonghan made sure to threaten, blackmail, and send other would be suitors toward other omegas, betas, alphas even, overall just more suitable people for them. Because Joshua was his and if anyone was going to be the most compatible it was going to be him.

To find out his best friend, their best friend had the same sort of feelings that he did. It felt like a punch to the gut. A stab in the back since he heard Seungcheol say that he would confess if he knew that Joshua would break up with Jeonghan. Was the asshole serious? When the two of them were this close to making it official.

“Oh Jeonghan, not going to talk to Seungcheol?”

Jeonghan jerked out of his own thoughts. He laughed sheepishly, “No Auntie. I forgot I had to do something for my mom.” Putting his finger to his lips, “Can you keep it a secret that I came over Auntie? I don’t want him to know.”

“You kids,” she said shaking her head. “All right. Better get going on that errand run.”

“Thank you Auntie. Bye.” Jeonghan ran out of the apartment, getting into the elevator.

His own best friend was willing to betray him, stab him in the back for his omega. Where was the loyalty? Two could play at that game. If Seungcheol loved Joshua, well Jeonghan would just make sure that Joshua wasn’t anywhere near him until after this weekend. Just two more days.

* * *

Jeonghan gave them a quick excuse of why him and Joshua would be eating alone Thursday. Citing that they were going to rehearse their answers and possible questions that were going to be thrown at them. The older guys waved their hands, while the younger ones made faces of disgust. To them being this ready to commit to another person was seriously mind boggling.

Jeonghan was just lucky that Joshua tended to be a little slower at getting out of class because he was the representative. He grabbed Joshua and secluded the two of them under a tree. They spent the entire lunch eating each other’s lunch boxes, Joshua feeding Jeonghan bites of his and Jeonghan stuffing Joshua with food from his. A healthy omega was a happy omega and Jeonghan never wanted Joshua to be sad.

He never wanted Joshua to have to choose between him and Seungcheol because he knew Joshua would choose him, but severing the tie of friendship would hurt him. And he didn’t want Joshua to be broken up over it, when he should be happy. It was going to be a joyous moment for them; after a couple of years of dating that they were making things official, giving Joshua that level of commitment that would settle his nerves.

If Seungcheol confessed Jeonghan would take a fist to his own friend and beat him. Fuck their friendship if Seungcheol was going to be an asshole and do this to him. Two alphas going at each other would be bloody but he was confident he would come out on top. Seungcheol was always the softer of the two in terms of personality. Jeonghan wasn’t above playing dirty either. Not when it came to Joshua.

“What’s wrong?” Joshua asked, touching him lightly on the cheek, drawing Jeonghan’s attention to him.

“Nothing. Just a bit nervous for this Saturday is all,” Jeonghan lied. He kissed Joshua’s palm as his hand slid away. “I want everything to work out well. I-“ he paused, “I won’t leave the meeting until I get the ok. I won’t leave without you.”

Laughing at Jeonghan’s earnest confession, “Mmm, I wouldn’t let you leave either. I put up with you for three years. There’s no way I’m letting any other omega come in and take what’s mine. Especially since I’ve broken you in.”

Jeonghan let out a screech. “Excuse me! Broken in? Am I dog now?!”

Joshua started laughing uproariously.

“Shua!?”

He just kept laughing. Falling over into the grass, laughing away at the indignant tone in Jeonghan’s voice.

They didn’t notice Seungcheol watching them from the classroom window; they were lost in their own little world.

Jihoon looked over to Seungcheol, eyes narrowed in concern. He could see who was out that window in his line of sight. Why he insisted on hurting himself like this he didn’t know? Stupid hyung.  

* * *

Friday came around. Jeonghan again spirting Joshua away. Telling Joshua and their group of friends the same thing. “Spending time together before tomorrow. Knowing Joshua’s parents, they’ll want me to stop seeing him so often after school for a bit to test how well we can deal without each other,” shrugging nonchalantly. He subtly ignored Seungcheol’s piercing stare. There was no way he’d let Seungcheol have the opportunity to say anything to Joshua. Not until after.

“Ah true,” Vernon said. “Josh’s parents are rather conservative. Official or not they’d definitely keep you away for a bit. Before they’d trust you for you know.”

“For you know?” Mingyu asked.

Minghao sighed. “For Joshua hyung’s next heat you dummy. Once they’re official Jeonghan hyung can actually help him through it and be there with him.”

“Oh yea. Forgot about that.”

“Yup. So see you guys next week.” Jeonghan headed out.

Seungcheol shouted, “Let’s celebrate next week when you guys make it official!”

Jeonghan nearly faltered. The lying fuck. “Yea. Let’s celebrate.” He walked down the hallway, ignoring the seething anger at his blatant lie.

Things came to a headway after school. As the other kids filed out, Seungcheol grabbed his arm. “Wait. I want to talk to you before you leave.”

“Sure,” Jeonghan said, agreeing because he was tired of this tension and he felt the urge to beat his best friend’s face in. Developing feelings for Joshua during the time the two of them were dating, fucking ridiculous.

The two waited as the class cleared out.

Seungcheol cleared his throat. Blurting out, “I like Joshua.”

“I know.” Jeonghan said looking at him, teeth gritted.

“What?” He said, surprised. Fuck. If Jeonghan knew was that the reason why him and Joshua played hooky for the last two days.

“I. Fucking. Know,” he said, enunciating each word carefully.

What Jeonghan said next shook Seungcheol to the core.

"Don't you fucking dare tell Joshua how you feel," Jeonghan snarled.

. "What, not feeling confident?" Seungcheol shot back, face straight.

"Are you challenging me?" Baring his teeth at Seungcheol. If it was a fight he wanted, Jeonghan would give him one.

"Nervous aren't we?"

His heart began to race. The two looked at each other poised to fight. The surge of adrenaline made his blood bump faster, racing to his head. The pheromones the two emitted smelled of two alphas spoiling for a fight.

Jeonghan banged his hands on the desk between them. “You want to fight?”

“Not particularly. But if you want,” Seungcheol said, moving into a fighting stance.

Growling Jeonghan said, “How fucking dare you start developing feelings for Joshua after I started dating him. And then for you to say that you’d be willing to stab me in the back.” He scoffed, “Some fucking friend you are!”

“Well, excuse me! I didn’t mean to! Joshua didn’t exactly make it hard!” Seungcheol yelled back. Joshua hadn’t make it hard. In fact he made it too easy to fall in love. The soft voice that was like honey dripping onto your favorite sweets or into your tea to make it tastier. The kindness he always had for others even when they were of no concern to him. The way he made them laugh with his stupid lame jokes, that they loved him for anyway. No, Joshua made it too easy to fall in love.

“Are you blaming Joshua now?! Really?” Jeonghan yelled back.

“No! And hey you can’t freaking police me on how I can feel!” Just like Jeonghan. Always telling people what to do without a regard for their feelings.

“Can’t I? You’re lusting after my omega here!”

“He’s not yours yet!”  Seungcheol had a slim chance, but at least it was a chance. After tomorrow he’d have nothing at all. Excuse him if he wanted to confess and maybe get it off his damn chest and maybe get the boy too.

Jeonghan grabbed him by the collar of their uniform. “Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously?”

Seungcheol grabbed the hand that held his collar, “Seriously,” he said fiercely, eyes glaring back at Jeonghan.

It was in that moment that the classroom door slid open. Joshua walked in looking for Jeonghan. “What’s happening?” He looked at the two of them in confusion. “Were you two fighting?”

Hastily they dropped the holds they hand on each other. “No, Shua. We weren’t. Just having a petty argument over the celebration for our official bonding,” Jeonghan said sweetly.

Seungcheol wanted to scoff at how good of a liar Jeonghan was. Lying to his own omega like that.

Staring at the two of them suspiciously, Joshua nodded cautiously. “If you say so. We got to Hannie. We’ll miss our movie if we don’t go now.”

“Right.” He straightened out his uniform. “Bye Seungcheol.” If he said it a little more aggressively than normal well too bad.

“Yea bye Jeonghan.” Seungcheol too said it with equal aggression. He watched as Jeonghan slung his bag over his back and walked over to Joshua, wrapping his arm around his waist, leading him out.

Joshua turned his head, “Bye Cheol. See you next week.” He said this all with that cute smile on his face.

“Bye,” he said faintly, waving. Jeonghan slid the door closed, giving him one last glare.

Seungcheol slid down into a chair, wrapping his hands around his head into his hair, wanting to tear at it in anger and frustration. His one and only chance down the fucking drain. After tomorrow he’d be killed if he tried anything beyond friends. Jeonghan would probably keep a close eye on him from now on too, looking for any signs of pushing anything beyond friendship.

He started in surprise when he heard Jihoon. “Hyung?” He cleared his throat, “Did you confess?”

Shaking his head, he replied in a trembling voice, “No. Jeonghan confronted me. Apparently he heard you and I talking the other day.” He pushed his hair back, “We almost fought.” Slamming his fist on the desk he shouted, “Fuck! Fucking hell!”

He turned his head to Jihoon, “This was my last chance Jihoon! My last chance and I blew it!”

Quietly Jihoon said, words cutting into Seungcheol’s heart, “Hyung, if we’re being honest here. I don’t think you ever had chance with Joshua hyung. A confession maybe. But he’d never say yes to you. If anything the confession would’ve just made it awkward between the two of you. Like it is now with Jeonghan hyung.”

He croaked out a broken laugh. “Always telling the truth no matter how much it hurts huh Hoonie?”

“I’m sorry Seungcheol.”

Shaking his head, he replied, “No. I’m sorry. I just fucked up my friendship with one of my best friends, who’ll most likely keep my other best friend away from me. And it’ll show and the whole group dynamic will change and it’ll probably come out sooner or later.” He shook his head sadly, “No, I’m the sorry one.”


End file.
